The Betty and The Duck
by luvhockeyboys-21n00
Summary: The Elite young ladies of Eden Hall have their lives set; debutant parties and rich political husbands await their future. But what happens when an Elite meets up with someone not in her planed future? Will he change her life forever? please R
1. Proper Ladies, Filthy Ducks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks Disney does; I own Makayla Jean Schmidt, Elton Berwager, the Elite Ladies of Eden Hall Academy, and anyone else that id not dick related. Saunders is biased on an administrator I had in HS.

AN: thanks for reading my stories; "Connie's Mom" is a recent Song-Fic of mine. Please R&R that one as well as this one. This is also my firs actual story.

* * *

**The Betty and the Duck**

Like any other day the male members of the Ducks moped around the stairs of Eden Hall Academy.

"What should we do this weekend Charlie?" Guy Germane asked.

"Guy, you have a girlfriend already, do something with her" Charlie sat back on the steps.

"Wrong Spazway, Katie broke up with him" Goldberg said.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"She 'claims' that I talk about Connie too much." Guy said.

"Geeger, apologize to Con and please get back together, I hate seeing you guys in these Dawson's Creek situations." Charlie said.

The guys laughed. Just than Elton Berwager, an acquaintance to the ducks and one of the rich boys of Eden Hall came downstairs arguing with Ken Wu. "Kenneth, you do realize what acids and bases do into that equation right?" Elton's voice squeaked.

"Elt man, it's just a hypothetical equation" Ken replied.

"Aye Berwager, how's it hanging?" Charlie stood up and tussled his hair around.

Elton winced, "I'm alright gentlemen," He grabbed a comb out of his pocket and ran it threw his hair.

* * *

Meanwhile on the third floor of the school an elite group of young ladies sat up properly and motionless. 

These young ladies were, to put in to simple terms, the richest of the school, they were born with a silver spoon in their mouth, and their lives have already been set and chosen for them from generations back.

"Ladies, chin up, legs crossed, hands folded." Miss Riddle annunciated. She looked at her watch, "Oh my ladies, class dismissed" she said.

Makayla Schmidt was relived class was over, she didn't know how much longer she could keep her legs crossed back.

"Makayla darling lets go outside to the pond and soak our feet" Hanna Merit one of her classmates called, "Come, come now everyone's going." She pulled her arm.

They all climbed down the stairs where Elton and the ducks sat.

"Ugh, look at those filthy boys, no manners and sitting on filthy stairs." A sandy blonde girl said.

"Cindy dear, they are filthy for a reason, they can't afford the brighter things in life" a red head laughed.

"Aww that's so sad, I want to help them" a platinum blonde said in pity.

"Bite your tongue Melissa, we don't help the help." Hanna stuck her nose up and walked down the stairs.

Makayla ignored the comments the girls made about the ducks.

"Good day, Ladies" Elton greeted the girls than stopped at the platinum blonde girl, "How do you do Miss Melissa." He kissed her hand.

"Fine Elton, Fine" she smiled, and walked away with her friends.

"Who were those girls" Fulton asked.

"Yeah and where have they been hiding?" Luis smiled.

"Gentlemen, those are the elite young ladies of Eden Hall." Elton looked on at them.

"Elite? What's so special with them?" Russ asked.

"They are the popular girls of the school." He replied.

"I thought the cheerleaders were the popular girls of the school." Guy said.

"Ahh my little peasant friend, both are popular" Elton replied.

"I still don't get it" Fulton said.

"Fulton my friend, think of the cheerleaders as the Marilyn Monroe's of the school, now these Ladies are the Jackie Kennedy's of Eden Hall" Elton explained.

"Well you seem to be nicey nice with those 'ladies' how bout introducing us to them" Charlie said.

"Charles buddy, those ladies, go for, well men like me and Adam." He said.

"Go for preppies?" Fulton said.

Elton paused to find the words with out hurting the ducks.

When he opened his mouth Russ stopped him, "No offense Banksie but rich people, am I right." Russ towered over Elton. He sadly nodded.

"Well y'all that put a damper to my day" Dwayne sadly said.

Behind Averman and Portman came up and stood next to them them. "Hey Guys what'd we miss?" Portman said.

"Eh, we found more people like Cole and Riley at this school." Charlie rolled his eyes

"Dude that sucks" Portman said.

"And I thought having that surprise chemistry test Friday sucked." Averman said.

"That's this Friday?" Goldberg complained. They all groaned and walked towards the mess hall.

* * *

Outside on the pond the 5 girls joined the rest of their class. They all took their shoes off and dipped their feet into the pond. Makayla set her things down and sat on a bench near the other girls. 

"Mak, come join us" Cindy the sandy blonde said.

"I don't think so Cin, I don't want to sit on the 'filthy' grass" she smirked.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Cindy looked at her appalled.

"I think she's referring to those boys at the stairs." Julia said.

"It's so sad they can't live like us." Melissa splashed some water with her feet.

"They're not poor shmucks, they're people, like you and I." her face got pink.

"Makayla they aren't like us, never compare them with us!" Cindy angrily said. Enraged she picked up her things, "I'm going to clear my head," and left the girls baffled.

"Makayla wait, come back" Hanna called.

* * *

None of the girls ever knew where she went or what she did when she was by herself. Makayla liked it that way. If the girls ever found out that she was doing something athletic they would all frown upon her, especially their teacher Miss Riddle. She went into the locker room and put her leotard on and laced up her skates. She looked around the Eden Hall rink to see if anyone was around; when she new the coast was clear she stepped on and began to skate around. 


	2. Dance with a Duck

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks Disney does; I own Makayla Jean Schmidt, Elton Berwager, the Elite Ladies of Eden Hall Academy, and anyone else that is not duck related. Saunders is biased on an administrator I had in HS.  
  
A/N: sorry both chapters are so short and slow, i'm trying to write and update as fast as I can without it soundung so dopy...well enjoy!  
  
FriendzNlowPlacez: thanks for the review!  
  
The Bash brothers and Dwayne cut weight training class early. "Aye cowboy, wanna hangout at our dorm, Saunders might catch us if we're somewhere else than class" Fulton said.  
  
"Sure, besides I left my key in the room and Russ is in class." Dwayne replied.  
  
"Hey guys, I gotta go to the locker room, I forgot my leather jacket there" Portman said.  
  
"Dude, you're wearing your leather jacket" Fulton said.  
  
"Actually, this is my winter jacket, see it has flannel in it, the other one has a softer lighter material." He said and headed towards the rink.  
  
"I don't know what scares me the most, the fact that he has 2 of the same jacket or that he has a different one for a season." Fulton shook his head; they both laughed and headed for the dorms.  
  
Portman came into the rink and heard music; he thought it was Orion and his daughter, Candice on the ice again; he and Fulton saw them one time before practice, it was kind of funny to see their coach act like a figure skater and be all goofy like. He went into the locker room and grabbed his jacket and skates. He decided to skate around for fun, even though he gets enough from Orion. When he came back to the rink the music was still playing. Portman saw a girl with dark brown hair spinning and twirling to the music.  
  
"Wow she's good" he said to himself. He laced up his skates and got on the ice. He watched the girl do various jumps and spins, and when the music came to an end she stopped on the ice and did a pose. Portman clapped and whistled at the skater's solo performance. The girl was Makayla; she was stunned that someone saw her that she bolted for the exit.  
  
"Hey wait a minute" Portman sped up to her. Makayla had horror written all over her face.  
  
"Hey, hey that was awesome" he said. She was speechless no one has ever complemented her on a performance.  
  
"Thank you" she shyly said and inched her way off the rink.  
  
"Don't be afraid; look I'm sorry I scared you, sometimes I rub off on people like that," He chuckled a bit. She gave him a blank stare and remained mute. They stood in silence for a minute or two until he spoke once again.  
  
"Can you show me how you do that twirly thingy?" he asked, "You know where you spin around and jump like 3 times."  
  
Makayla laughed, "You mean a triple Lutz?" she replied.  
  
"Uh, sure any" He smiled.  
  
They both skated in the middle of the rink and she began to teach him the spins and jumps. Portman tried to do exactly what she taught him but always ended up on his butt.  
  
"First of all, you are wearing the wrong skates" she smirked.  
  
"Well that's cos I'm a..."  
  
"Hockey player, I can tell from the skates" she interrupted him. "Well let's do something we both can do."  
  
Makayla grabbed his hands and put them at her sides; they faced forward and began to skate together.  
  
"I can do this, it's easy" he replied.  
  
They both continued to skate around the rink and Portman suddenly felt himself pick her up and throw her in the air. Makayla felt like she was flying spinning around and than she landed on her skate and stopped herself from moving.  
  
"That was amazing" he had a surprised look on his face. Makayla had the same reaction;  
  
"I can't believe we did that" she got all excited. Their celebration was cut short by the dismissal bell.  
  
"Well it was nice skating with you..." Makayla paused, all this time she skated with him she never recalled him saying his name. Portman too was thinking the same thing.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't think we introduced ourselves." She blushed. Portman laughed a little,  
  
"I'm Dean Portman" he stuck his hand out.  
  
"My name is Makayla Jean Schmidt" she took his hand and curtsied.  
  
"So formal, does everyone call you that" he grinned. She beamed at his comment.  
  
"No everyone calls me Makayla, or Mak" she replied.  
  
"How bout I call you MJ?" he suggested, "I mean if it's ok with you."  
  
"Of course Mr. Portman" she said.  
  
"Actually, you can drop the mister part."  
  
"So I can call you Dean; I mean if it's alright with you" she asked.  
  
No one really called him by his first name except for his family; something was different with this girl, he liked the sound of his name coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Yeah that's fine." He said. With that she kissed him on the cheek and headed for the locker room. 


	3. Where were you?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks Disney does; I own Makayla Jean Schmidt, Elton Berwager, the Elite Ladies of Eden Hall Academy, and anyone else that is not duck related. Saunders is biased on an administrator I had in HS.

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've written, I've been so busy with work and stuff, but I finally had time to write a little. It's not much but I am trying hard to come up stuff for the story…blah, blah, blah…lol

Thanks to all who R&R again, please give me some feed back and if y'all have any suggestions please feel free to email me!

With that said on with the story!

* * *

Hurrying back to the dorms, Makayla thought about Dean. 

"What a handsome young man, handsome and attractive young man" she smiled. "Why have I not seen this man before?" she thought.

With a million things running threw her mind she didn't notice her friend coming up to her.

"Woe there Mak, you're gonna run into a wall if you don't watch where you're going" Hanna said.

"Hanna Merit, you gave me such a fright." She held her heart.

"Sorry about that dear," she apologized, "so where did you run off to this time?" she leaned against the wall.

"The same place as always, which is none of your business" Makayla walked pass her.

"Makayla, listen we're really sorry we made you mad today, you know fun and games that's all" she stopped her.

Makayla sighed as usual those were the words that she heard every time someone talked bad about someone in a lower class than she, or anyone she knew, was. "Whatever" she rolled her eyes.

"Well if you won't tell me where you ran off to, than why don't you tell me who you were thinking of." Hanna asked.

"Hanna, what makes you think I was thinking of someone?" she asked.

"Well for the obvious, when you walk down the halls you usually have an upright posture, and when I caught up to you were slouched a little, smiling, and might I say a little sweaty and short of breath" she nonchalantly said.

"So" Makayla fixed her posture with her chin up.

"So, Makayla Jean, I have been your roommate for 3 years and not to mention, our mothers were sorority sisters, and our fathers were alumni at Eden Hall, darling we're as close as you can get, why if either one of us were a boy, we'd be getting married in 3 years," she laughed, "and I just about know everything about you, so spill it." She put her hands on her waist.

Makayla sighed and leaned against the wall next to Hanna. "You still don't know where I go when I get upset," she paused, "Alright fine if you must, and have to know," she proudly said, "I was thinking of a boy" she mumbled.

"Ha I knew it, but whom though?" she pondered aloud, Hanna began to pace, "I know I bet its Riley's Brother…no, no he has a thing with those cheerleader girls; ahh I know, Cole's brother Robert, no, he can't be your type, too dumb…"

"HANNA!" Makayla yelled.

"What"

"I am not subject in telling you who this boy is, and further more if I like him or not." She walked towards her room.

"Makayla, Makayla, please wait" she chased after her.

"What Hanna?" she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"A name, just a name, that's all and I promise I will ask no more." She clasped her hands together.

"No"

"Please"

"No Hanna"

"Makayla Please" Hanna begged. She stopped at their door.

"I will tell you, if I hear or see him again alright." Hanna pouted.

"Hanna dear you have my word; you will be the first to know." She said. Hanna gave out a little smile and both entered their room.

* * *

Finally Portman arrived at his dorm room, Fulton and Dwayne were sitting on the floor across from each other throwing cards in Dwayne's had.

"Bout time you showed up" Fulton said

"Sorry guys, but I met this girl" Portman threw his jacket on his chair.

"Somehow I knew that's what he was gonna say" Dwayne said.

"Yeah either that or Saunders caught him" Fulton laughed.

"Haha funny" he scowled at them and lied on his bed, "any who this girl's hot, she's an awesome skater, does this thing called the triple Lutz; gorges eyes, long dark silky hair" he went on.

"A triple what?" Dwayne asked

"Lutz, go ask the Kenster" Fulton said. Dwayne nodded.

"Dude does she have a name or what?" Fulton asked.

"MJ, absolutely beautiful name." he dazed.

"Beautiful huh; so does she have any friends or sisters?" Fulton slyly asked.

Portman rolled his eyes "Yeah dude I'll ask the next time I see her and hook you up alright" he taunted him.

"Well how bout me?" Dwayne innocently asked.

"I'll hook you up too cowboy." Portman replied


	4. To Know a Duck, To Learn More

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks Disney does; I own Makayla Jean Schmidt, Elton Berwager, the Elite Ladies of Eden Hall Academy, and anyone else that is not duck related. Miss Dyson is based on a Teacher I had in school.

A/N: HAHA I've actually updated in a timely manor…hehe! Well Thanks to those who R&R'd. ENJOY ALL!

* * *

The next day outside during lunch, Makayla sat outside reading a book taking little bites out of her sandwich. 

"Mind if I sit here?" someone said from behind.

She jumped and turned around, it was Portman.

"Oh Dean you gave me such a fright" she pressed her book against her chest.

"Sorry about that," he said, "So you mind if I sit?" he asked.

"Oh yes please" she pulled her bag to the side and offered him the seat.

"So, what are you reading?" he looked over to see the cover.

"Romeo and Juliet, it's my favorite play." She replied.

"Cool, is it for Miss Dyson's freshman class?"

"Heavens no, I'm a junior" she giggled.

Portman felt a little embarrassed,

"Sorry I didn't mean to insult you."

"Not at all." She placed her hand on his, "are you a…"

"Oh I'm not a freshman, I'm a junior too." He blushed.

For the first time ever, Portman felt shy around a girl, this girl to be specific; usually he was as suave as Luis. "So, um, MJ tell me about your self."

"Oh Dean if I tell you I may bore you." she playfully pushed him.

"You can never bore me" he stared into her brown eyes.

She thought for a moment or two. "Alright, where shall I begin?"

"Anywhere, where you're from, where you grew up, what your interests are, what type of guys you dig" he nonchalantly replied.

"Dean" she laughed a little.

"What just giving out suggestions" he smiled.

"Well, I was born in Cape Cod, Massachusetts; I grew up here in Minnesota; my father went to school here at Eden Hall; I am the youngest of three, I have an older sister named Kennedy, and an older brother named Hyland, both married by-the-way; I love to ice skate, my aunt taught me how to skate, my whole family hates that I do that but oh well," she laughed at herself, "I would love to live anywhere away from my family, probably where my aunt lives; I also love anything adventurous, and spontaneous…"

"Right and what type of guys do you dig" nodding as he persuaded on.

Makayla laughed. "My, my not the shy person I met a few minutes ago are you" she picked on him.

"Ha guess not" he answered.

"If I have to be blunt and honest, all the guys here at Eden Hall are not my type."

Portman's face fell.

"Except maybe you." she quickly said.

Portman was taken back, "Really?"

"Yes"

"And how's that?"

"You're different, nothing like, Rick Riley, or Cole and Robert McNowell."

"You mean preppie rich kids." Portman bluntly said.

Makayla laughed. "Yes preppie rich kids as you say."

"Now tell me about your self" she returned the question.

Portman lied back against the tree. "I'm Dean Portman, 6'2", born raised in Chicago, Ill. I have two sisters named Kadence and Belle, Kay's the oldest and Belle's the youngest at 5, my parents also live in Chicago" he took a deep breath. "I'm on the varsity hockey team here; I am one half of the Bash Brothers; I've played hockey since I was 5 and hockey is the reason I'm here at Eden Hall" he finished.

"And" she laughed.

"And what?"

"You know what, 'What type of girls do you dig'" she mocked him.

"HA, that's simple Mindy Marx, the head cheerleader"

"You like that bloke!"

"I'm just messing with ya; I dig nice, pretty, down-to-earth girls like you" he got close to her.

* * *

As they conversed Adam, Charlie, and Elton walked across the campus when they saw Portman and Makayla. 

"Hey look its Portman" Adam pointed out.

"And Miss Makayla" Elton added.

"Who's she?" Charlie asked.

"If you remember the young ladies walking down the stairs, she was one of them" Elton said.

"Well let's go over and say hello shall we boys?" Charlie put his arms over their shoulders and walked towards the two, "Aye Portman" he called out.

"Yo captain what's up" he looked up.

"Nothing much we just wanted to say what's up, right guys" Charlie said.

"Cool, well guys this is…"

"Miss Makayla, yes we've met" Elton eyed the two.

"Hello Elton" her nose shot up in the air.

"I guess they met before" Charlie whispered to Portman.

"Well MJ, this is Charlie and Adam they're on Varsity Hockey with me." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you Charlie" she said.

"Like wise" he replied.

She than turned to Adam. "Adam"

"Hey Mak" they said. They stared at each other.

"Did I miss something?" Charlie whispered to Portman and Elton. They both shrugged.

"Um, cake-eater, have you guys met before?" Portman asked.

"Yea-"

"My word, I'm almost late for class, nice meeting you Charlie; Dean, I'll see you around ok?" she grabbed her things and walked towards the building.

"Yeah, see ya MJ" he had a puzzled look on his face.

"Banks what was that all about?" Portman asked.

Adam had startled written all over his face. "Uhh, I'll meet you guys in class" he walked away.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on" Charlie blurted out.

"It seems, your MJ, and Adam had some sort of past" Elton assumed.

Portman was troubled, "What's up with those two anyways?" he shrugged and walked to his next class.

* * *

Makayla hurried upstairs to the third floor. 

"Caught ya Mak" Hanna jumped from the staircase.

"Hanna Elizabeth Merit, you'll be the death of me I swear" she clutched onto the banister.

"Sorry dear" they walked up the stairs, "So did you meet him again?" they turned the corner.

"What are you talking about" Makayla asked.

"You know that mystery guy" Hanna said.

"Oh well yes" she sunk her face into her books.

Hanna began to laugh, "Mak I know who it is, I just have to tell you but I saw." She got in front of her.

Makayla was pale faced, "W-w-who was I with?" she stuttered.

"Dear its ok I understand, he's a very handsome guy."

She began to breathe heavily, "Y-you do?"

"Why of course Adam Banks is a sweet guy and I highly understand why you've been having feelings for him."

"What?"

"Yes I see it, why didn't I see it," Hanna yelled to herself, "After the news dropped that Adam and that Julie 'no class' Gaffney broke up you have been eyeing to get back Adam, see I told you in time you two will be together" Hanna gazed up.

"Hanna I think you have it all wrong" she became tense.

"Ladies, hurry up, class is about to start" Miss Riddle stood in front of the doorway.

"Yes Miss Riddle" said in unison and took their seats.


End file.
